There is disclosed technology that detects a user's gaze with respect to a display screen displaying a variety of content, and utilizes the detected gaze for various types of operations. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses an imaging apparatus that radiates light in the infrared band (infrared light) onto the eye of a user peering into a viewfinder, and detects the user's gaze with respect to a display screen displaying a through-the-lens image by capturing the reflected light from the eye with a detector, and also utilizes the detected gaze for autofocus (AF).